


Interrogation?

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: Garnet and Amethyst have "captured" Jasper for interrogation.  As it turns out, this game is played in a very adult way.





	Interrogation?

"Thank you, Amethyst. I've got this handled, so please leave us."  
  
Amethyst looked up at her companion with a quizzical expression. What was she thinking? As usual, Garnet looked stoic and silent, so the purple gem couldn't glean anything from that.  
  
"Uh, Garnet? Are you sure? I mean, I can-"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Leave us, please."  
  
There was a stiff silence that followed. Garnet kept her gaze on her prey; Jasper sitting cross-legged, arms tied above her head by a purple-thorned whip and latched securely to a metal beam. Amethyst cocked her head and arched an eyebrow at her large friend.  
  
"Garnet, that's totally not gonna hold her."  
  
"It will," Garnet began, turning to look down at her companion with that signature confident smile, "trust me."  
  
Amethyst gave one last look at the tied-up Jasper and shrugged, turning to leave.  
  
"Alright, suit yourself! Don't blame me if I'm too busy eatin' fry bits to come bail you out later."  
  
The sound of a portal activating behind her gave Garnet a rush. She felt the creeping excitement of what she was about to do emanate throughout her entire body, and smiled. Then, with a bright light, Garnet split.  
  
"We should interrogate her!" Ruby shouted, a mad grin on her face. Oh boy, was she going to enjoy this. She jumped over to Jasper's left side.  
  
"I can see several conclusions that end with our enjoyment, and I absolutely agree." Sapphire circled around to Jasper's right, placing a hand on the large gem's chin. Her fingers lifted the woman's face up to her own, and she smiled. The empty warmth in that smile sent a chill up Jasper's spine.  
  
"You weak little gems really think I'll share anything with you?" The woman barked, a hollow sort of confidence ringing in her voice. She felt the stinging impact of a red hand slapping her across the face, and turned to shout at Ruby. Sapphire, her grip suddenly much tighter, yanked her by the chin to face her again instead.  
  
"I think we all know you aren't in a state to do much about this," she purred, her body slowly shifting closer to the larger woman. Jasper felt Sapphire's lean, sultry legs press up against her side. Sapphire put one hand on the woman's firm, muscular shoulder and cooed as she admired the definition. Her other hand left Jasper's chin and hooked into her own top, pulling it down just enough to show some incredible cleavage to the other gem. Jasper couldn't take her eyes off it.  
  
Ruby's approach was much more straight-forward. She stepped one foot over Jasper's leg and grabbed the shoulder-straps of her uniform, applying some intense heat before ripping them off. Jasper's tits bounced out for everybody to see and Ruby cackled, taking one in each hand to tease and admire.  
  
"Hey, you little pipsqueak! Get your grubby red hands off me!"  
  
But Sapphire leaned in nice and close, her lips just an inch or so away from Jasper's ear. She shushed the woman and spoke in a sultry, low whisper.  
  
"All we want is some information about Home-World. That's not too terrible, is it?" Jasper blushed immediately, her face tinting a mixture of orange and red. She looked back to Sapphire and oggled her chest for a bit, biting back any nasty remarks that might take the view away.  
  
"Now Jasper," The blue-skinned beauty whispered, her entire body pressed lustfully against the larger woman, "Ruby and I might be inclined to reward you for your... services." There was a moment of silence now, and Ruby let go of the larger gem's breasts. She stood up fully in Jasper's view and shoved a finger in her face.  
  
"She's saying she'll give up the goods if you talk, dummy."  
  
Jasper snarled and jerked forward hard, shaking the foundation around her. But, Ruby seemed unfazed and Sapphire simply touched her index finger against one of Jasper's nipples. A sudden freezing-cold sensation made the larger gem wince and gasp. Sapphire withdrew the finger after a moment.  
  
"We'll have no more outbursts like that, will we?" she mused calmly. Jasper gritted her teeth and grunted. Ruby moved over to her lover and picked her up in one arm, carrying her a few feet over to what was supposed to be privacy before setting her down and huddling.  
  
"We gotta do something better, Saffy. I say we beat 'em up."  
  
"No, Ruby. I think if we give her taste of what's to come, perhaps she'll come around."  
  
"Hm... Okay, but I'm gonna beat her up if she doesn't talk."  
  
"I know, darling."  
  
The two gems casually moved back over to Jasper and took up their new positions. Sapphire was standing in between the large woman's legs and slowly undoing her top. Ruby was quickly tearing off all her own clothes before stepping behind Jasper and letting her arms hang over the gem's neck rather lazily.  
  
"Enjoy the show," she said with a big grin, and Jasper found herself transfixed on the sight in front of her.  
  
Sapphire was slowly stripping the clothing from her body, each sultry movement like a dance as she bared another inch of her cerulean skin. Halfway through the strip-tease, Jasper noticed the hardening length of Ruby's cock pressing rather aggressively against her back, but couldn't bring herself to stop watching. Sapphire finally finished, turning around and slowly pulling a pair of silky panties down to her ankles, bending over all the while to give the other gems a perfect view of her pussy and ass. She stood up and looked back over her shoulder at the pair, a soft smile creeping onto her lips.  
  
"There's more where that came from, Jasper." The way lust dripped from her voice when she said Jasper's name drove the larger gem crazy, and she could already feel her own thick erection pressing painfully against the tights of her uniform. Sapphire noticed as well and gave a small, deep laugh. The blue-skinned beauty came in low, kneeling in front of the large gem with her gorgeous breasts in plain sight. She reached out and placed her hand against the tight leather of Jasper's pants, feeling the thick cock struggling beneath. It twitched, and she smiled.  
  
Jasper writhed in her confines as the two smaller gems went to work. Ruby had moved around to join her better half, kneeling between Jasper's powerful legs. Each of the small women took Jasper's cock in one hand and clasped their fingers together with the other, holding hands cutely despite committing such naughty acts against their prisoner. The couple shared a sultry, lustful gaze before turning their attention fully to the massive dick in between them.  
  
Jasper's cock was impressive in length and girth, not even fully erect but still too big for either Ruby or Sapphire to get their hands fully around it. The thick, veiny shaft throbbed against their touch and they watched with glee as it twitched and jumped with each stroke until it was finally hard. The thick curvature of her cock was exotic and exciting to Sapphire, who was now quite used to her lover's smaller member. Ruby, though tinted pink with her jealous blushing, couldn't help but admire the massive member in her hand.  
  
Sapphire went forward first. She leaned in, hand slowly stroking along the massive shaft in front of her, and placed a kiss on the head of Jasper's cock. The larger gem winced and bit back a noise of protest, to which Sapphire smiled.  
  
"Jasper, so much more pleasure could be yours if you simply told us what we wanted to know," Sapphire cooed. She unclasped her hand from Ruby's and lowered it, taking a soft hold of Jasper's heavy ballsack.  
  
"I'm not tellin' you two SQUAT," she barked.  
  
"Oh, Jasper," Sapphire mused, her delicate fingertips grazing the flesh of the larger gem's balls, "you forget I can already see..." She trailed off, a sing-song lift to her voice that Ruby recognized all too well. The scarlet woman decided she was going to have some fun too and took the large shaft in both hands, pumping it at a steady pace. She bit her lip and tried not to chuckle, the excitement building inside of her starting to get to be too much. On top of that, Jasper's thick musky scent was so manly and intoxicating it was almost humiliating, and Ruby found herself starting to think of all the fun she was going to have with that.  
  
Sapphire slipped a hand between her own legs and pushed her middle and ring finger against her pussy, slowly rolling them against the clit as she watched her lover. She let out a slow, smooth moan as Ruby began to service the larger gem. Ruby leaned in and pressed her face against the thick sack below Jasper's cock and started immediately making out with it, licking and sucking on the sweaty flesh. The scent and flavor, the way Jasper tried to hide her moans, the bucking of her hips, it was all driving Ruby wild and left her struck with a dumb look of absolute pleasure. It looked like far too much fun for Sapphire not to join in on.  
  
The blue-skinned beauty wasted no time in wrapping both hands around the shaft of Jasper's thick, hot cock up near the head. While Ruby was having a time below, she leaned in and planted a big, sloppy kiss on the head of the dick. Jasper was shuddering often and going to great lengths not to make any noise, and Sapphire wasn't going to have any of that. She let her tongue trail across the sensitive bottom part of the head before dipping down, her lips closing gently on it as she started moving up and down. She reveled in the flavor of it, and made sure to let the other gems know with a low, smooth "Mm-hmm."  
  
Jasper was not in great shape at the moment. After all this teasing and building, the two little ones were getting very close to finishing her off. She was trying to hide her pleasure but every time she felt the warmth of a mouth on her cock or balls, she reflexively bucked her hips. The pleasure was sending shivers down her spine, and was building too quickly for her to control. It wasn't too long before she started thrusting harder, the wet hot mouth on her cock taking every inch in stride and driving her wild. Just as she was about to explode, the two smaller gems withdrew.  
  
It was almost painful, the icy tension of a denied orgasm, as the leftover pleasure slowly ebbed away and the feeling of cool air on her now-wet crotch took over. Jasper's eyes shot open wide and she let out a noise of betrayal and outrage.  
  
"Y-you can't just build me up like that!"  
  
"We'll do what we have to to get our information," Sapphire responded with a smile of cruel sincerity.  
  
Jasper growled and struggled with her bonds, which of course didn't give. She could feel her orgasm drifting further and further away, replaced in seconds with a burning need to try again. As if they knew, the duo approached her cock again and began anew. Ruby and Sapphire knelt down and began to service her together, their hot tongues brushing against every inch of her thick shaft while their hands roamed and massaged. Jasper felt the heat of another orgasm begin to come, and knew she had to try something to get them to finish her off. After all, if she came, they wouldn't have anything on her.  
  
"Your girlfriend looks great sucking my cock, Shrimp!" she barked. Ruby lit up bright-red, blushing terribly. She looked, hands still firmly on Jasper's dick, to her lover who was so lustfully taking inch after inch of fat cock into her mouth. Sapphire didn't even stop sliding her mouth up and down the thick shaft, just giving her red-skinned lover a smile as best she could. Ruby managed to regroup, deciding to focus on the task at hand. She lowered herself down on all fours and pressed her lips against the heavy ballsack she knew was Jasper's weak-point, just to shut the big one up.  
  
"That's right," Jasper said, her voice cracking slightly under the strain of not moaning, "help me cum right into her sweet little mouth. I know she WANTS it." There was a thick snarl on the word want, a cocky assuredness that snapped Ruby out of it again. She was blushing furiously, but despite all this Sapphire was still moaning all over the fat cock in her mouth. It was driving Ruby nuts, but she managed to keep her cool for once. The plan slowly unfurling in her head was so devious and cruel that she was willing to put up with this for it to work.  
  
Meanwhile, Sapphire was drooling over the dick in front of her. Every now and then, she slipped it out of her mouth for some breathing room, as well as to shoot Jasper a lustful gaze from just beneath her bangs. It made the large one shiver, and she knew it was working. She loved the taste and thick, musky scent of Jasper's cock, but the plan she and Ruby had thought up was going to be so much better than just that.  
  
She felt the large gem start to quiver, felt the heat building up within her, and knew it was time again. Sapphire let the fat cock in her mouth slide out and touched a hand softly to the shoulder of her lover, who also backed off. Jasper didn't take it well. The large woman began shouting and yelling, pulling hard at her restraints and shaking the foundation around them. However, Sapphire and Ruby looked more than confident. They clasped hands and shared a deep kiss, lips stained with the taste of Jasper's musk and sweat, and a light shined out in the room that made the big gem groan.  
  
Garnet stepped over to Jasper, her crotch at face-height, and took the orange gem's chin in her hand. She tilted her face up, forcing Jasper to look up into her shades.  
  
"You poor thing. Need some release?"  
  
Jasper couldn't quite pin what was different about the other gem. Something had changed, some part of her outfit. It wasn't until she felt a rough, hot sensation against her cock that she realized; Garnet was bare-foot. The other gem started to slowly rub her foot along the shaft of Jasper's cock, making her shiver as the fading orgasm started to come back. It was only a few moments of this torturous attention until Jasper could feel it welling up again.  
  
"Y-you gonna try and make me talk, freak?" she barked. Garnet held a finger up to her lips and shushed.  
  
"Just enjoy it while you can," she said with a chuckle.  
  
Jasper was brought to her limits by getting stepped on. A humiliating turn of events, but one her dick couldn't deny the pleasures of. Garnet's foot slid all the way to her balls, then took a painfully-long time to reach the top of her shaft. It was excruciatingly-slow, but did the job as Jasper started to buck her hips and finally caved in. She gasped softly once, twice, and then let out a harsh growl of pleasure as she peaked. Warm cum shot all over Garnet's foot and leg, softly dripping down to make an absolute mess of Jasper's cock and balls. The orange gem's chest started to heave slowly as she caught her breath, but her dick wasn't going down and Garnet wasn't finished.  
  
"We've got all night to enjoy ourselves," Garnet said with a smirk as one of her hands lowered. She grabbed her own tights a bright light caused them to disappear, exposing a thick, throbbing erection pointing right at Jasper's face. Beads of sweat rolled down Garnet's tight, curvy body and Jasper was transfixed on them. From her gorgeous tits to her glistening abs to her thick cock, Garnet was a sight to behold, and Jasper's erection wasn't ending any time soon.  
  
Garnet brought a hand to Jasper's chin and gripped it tight, her other hand guiding that fat cock towards the larger gem's mouth. Before Jasper could deny it, Garnet shoved her dick inside, forcing her to taste the thick flesh. She reveled in the feeling of Jasper's warm mouth, surprisingly receptive to her cock despite the perceived struggle. The orange gem was resisting so much less than before, almost accepting eagerly now.  
  
Jasper couldn't help but enjoy some, or perhaps all, of this. The large gem had never been taken advantage of like this before, and after her hard orgasm a moment ago her body was raring for more. It was pervasive, spreading through her mind and weakening her will to fight. The thick, musky smell of Garnet's cock alone was enough to keep her begging for more. She was able to take more inches as time went on and she adjusted to the size, but try as she might she couldn't stop drooling and the dick got messier and messier.  
  
Finally, Garnet withdrew from Jasper's mouth and began to jack off right in her face. She was breathing hard, but the cocky smile on her face was enough to show her control of the situation.  
  
"I hope you like the taste of my balls, Jasper, because that wasn't enough to satisfy me."  
  
Garnet lifted her long, thick cock and exposed the heavy sack underneath, using her free hand to grab Jasper's wild mane and force her face right into her balls. The thick musk of Garnet's sweat-slick balls hit her immediately, causing Jasper to blush deeply as she swooned from the intoxicating scent.  
  
"Lick," Garnet ordered. But it was unnecessary. Jasper's tongue was already swirling around, exploring the flesh and tasting every inch of Garnet's crotch. With every deep breath Jasper's nostrils were filled with the heavy scent. With each exhale, her mouth drooled and she groaned softly into the balls being grinded against her lips. It went on like this for minutes before Garnet finally stopped stroking her cock in Jasper's face.  
  
"Alright then," Garnet said through heavy breaths and she turned around, exposing her curvy ass, "time to put you to work. You better make it fast, or I'll be fucking you tonight." Garnet reached a hand back and spread herself, her soft asshole mere inches from Jasper's face. Jasper leaned in without thinking, placing her mouth on the gorgeous ass. She was already eating Garnet out when the other gem grabbed her hair, pulling her in closer.  
  
"Mmf, just like that," Garnet cooed. She kept one hand tangled up in Jasper's hair while the other attended herself, stroking her cock briskly as her pleasure built and built. Jasper's tongue felt like paradise on her ass, and soon Garnet was breathing much harder as a dumb smile splayed on her lips. Jasper got more ferocious and passionate by the second, tongue-fucking her captor with every ounce of vigor she had. Garnet's thick smell and taste were absolutely dominating Jasper's senses and she couldn't focus on anything else.  
  
"Here it comes!" Garnet let go and Jasper let out an animalistic, lustful gasp for air, her tongue lolling out and dripping with drool. The ass she was previously lusting after was replaced by Garnet's cock, throbbing and begging for release. Before she could protest, Jasper watched as her captor began quickly jacking off in her face, moaning hard in that exotic voice of hers.  
  
"Open wide!" she shouted, and Jasper hadn't the sense of mind to refuse. She eagerly opened her mouth, tongue still hanging out, and welcomed the spurts of hot, sticky cum that she received. Garnet let out a long moan as she stroked her own cock, pumping cum all over her adversary's face and mouth. It dripped from her cheeks and lips, hung freely from her tongue, and all-around made Jasper look like a sexy bitch to the other gem. Finally, as the last strands of sticky cum were drooling out of Garnet's cock, she reached down and wiped a bit away from her prisoner's cheek before forcing her to look up at her.  
  
"Well," she said between heavy breaths, "since you never told us anything... we're going to have to do this again. Real soon."  
  
There were a few moments of silence that passed as Garnet used her cock to wipe the remaining cum from Jasper's face, pushing it into her eager mouth. As she pulled it out and backed up a step, Jasper finally reached up and snapped Amethyst's whip, letting her arms hang at her sides in rest. She let out a low, content groan.  
  
"How was it?" Garnet asked, a smile creeping back onto her lips. She already knew the answer, which was splattered all over her feet. Jasper bit back a few comments, still not quite ready to admit she really enjoyed it.  
  
"It wasn't bad," she said, giving at least a little ground. Garnet just smiled.  
  
"At least that purple runt played along," Jasper admitted with a grin. Garnet started to chuckle, and so did she, and the other gem helped her to her feet.  
  
"Let's get you cleaned up, Jasper. Wouldn't want Pearl to have to clean the whole house again."


End file.
